Twilight: Another Perspective
by 1Deanlover
Summary: Fifteen-year-old, young witch, Carly Eddesto moves back to her old home in Port Angeles with her four siblings and bachelor father, Joseph, in hopes to build a better life without the help of her deceased mother. Old friendships between the Forks and La Push residents are reunited; and strange happenings occur. OC
1. Dream I have had once before

Twilight:

C1 Sum: Carly Eddesto has a premonition in her sleep which she has diagnosed as a strange reaccuring dream, the night after they return to Port Angeles.

Chapter 1: Dream I Have Had Once Before

Where the deep forest breaks and meets the main dirt road a burly man stands in the heavy shade of the trees. His large body seems to be stone still despite the fact he is breathing as if he had finished running a marathon. Like the other times before he stands there for a long period of time, not speaking, not moving.

In the middle of the road I stand facing towards him. The warm sun rays above me illuminate the road, giving it an unbelievable glow. The strange thing was that the forest remained dark, though the man was completely visible. His bright tan skin had a glowing outline, and his muscles were greatly defined. Short, wet black locks of hair stuck to his sweat covered forehead, and his bare chest moved heavily up and down as he breathed.

"Who are you?" I had once tried to ask, but the words refused to be heard.

As I stand there in the open I begin to feel odd. I had a sudden realization that I knew this man quite well. I knew what his favorite sport was and what he favored doing on a saturday afternoon. But, course, I was aware that he wasn't real, that I didn't trully know him. The man didn't even have a face. Well, technically he did have one, but I was never quite able to see i; it seemed to always be blurred, preventing his features to be shown. Though, it was more than enough evidence for me to know he was unexistent.

"Carly," he would say in a strained voice. "you have to stay away from me."

My heart ached painfully and my stomach dropped to my feet as I replayed his words through my mind. _Why would he say such a hurtful thing_, I wondered to myself.

His words of warning did not phase my strong yearning to be close to him. I had a feeling if I let him go, if I indeed stayed away, I would surely die. The mere fact of possibly being away from this stranger was heartbreaking.

"W-what if I can't? Then what?" I blinked away the tears I felt threatening to reveal themselves.

The man took slow careful steps out into the light; his eyes trained on me.

"Please . . . I am not who you think I am. The curse has made me different," his voice echoed across the space between us. "I'm dangereous, Carly."

"_Curse_? What are you talking about?" I was confused with his words.

He stood there in the long silence, his fists tightening by his sides. "This 's the monster you've fallen 'n love with, Carly." He mutters before an ear piercing shredding noise interrupts the comforting quiet.

Where the man once stood an enormous wolf was in his place. The creature had a bright russette colored coat, big brown eyes the size of both of my fists put together, and teeth as long as a spoon. The animal growled deeply before sprinting towards me.

I jumped up, frightened from my dream. I was confused with my reaction; I've had the dream several times before, well aware of what events occure during it. It was quite irritating to dream the same dream over and over again. A week ago it had began, a day after my dad announced our move back home. He ruled it off as my fear taking a different form, I guess he was right.

Taking in a deep, needed, breath I turned to look over my bedside alarm clock. It was six in the morning; the time I always seemed to awake to when having the dream. I ran my hand, frustrated, through my oddly damp hair. A frown painted my features as I looked down at my hand, it was wet with sweat.

"Carly," the familiar voice of my father Joseph traveled into my room before his head was shown. "What are you doing still in bed?" He questioned, leaning against the door frame and sipping at his cup of morning tea.

"I just woke up, dad." I sighed, scratching the back of my head.

"Well, if you're planning on taking a shower before you head to school, I'd go now before Kelly wakes." He insisted. "God only knows what possesses her to take all that time in there." He chuckled into his mug.

I smiled sweetly and nodded. "I'll be ready to take a shower in a minute."

He nodded lightly. "Alright, I'll go stall a morning shave."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. You owe me." He mummbled before shuffling down the hall.

I rested my wet head against my knees and took in another deep breath. Today was my first day back in Port Angeles - my first day back in Forks. To be quite honest, I was not really looking forward to it all. The many "hello's", the "Hi my name is"'. Don't get me wrong, I love meeting new people and making new enemies but if I was to choose whether or not to be known as the "new" girl for a few weeks - I would.

Course, I'm being melodramatic about the whole situation. I've lived in Port Angeles back when I was ten years old; I had conversated with enough of the Forks children to be known. I will survive the first couple of weeks without feeling out of place and lost. Besides, if people decide I'm not worth a "hello", I'll just stick by one of my siblings for the rest of my high school career. No problem.

Smiling, satisfied with myself, I untangled myself from my sheets and stepped over to my suitcase set across the room. I clawed through the bundle of clothes for something decent to wear on my first day. I grabbed my toothbrush and towel as well as a purple long sleeve and a pair of blue jeans.

I walked down the hall to the only working bathroom in the house and knocked lightly on the closed door. The small face of my twin brother Caleb popped into view. His brows lifted and his cheeks raised as he looked over my appearance.

"Why, you look quite disgusting today, Carls." He chuckled.

"How sweet of you," I said sarcasticaly.

At the end of the hall Joseph sung off key to a foreign song, a new cup of tea in one hand and last weeks newspaper in the other. His plush blue robe swayed side to side as he attempted to dance the cha-cha.

"Dad!" I called.

"Yes, muffin?" He answered without looking up from his dance.

"What happened to "I'll stall with a morning shave"?" I mimicked his rough manly voice.

"I did. When I was finished, Caleb was there waiting, not you. Sorry?" He said, eyes calculating my movements. "I owe you?"

"You owe me." I nodded.

"I'm almost done squeezing the lemon, you can wait." Caleb smirked before closing the door in my face.

"Alright, everyone in! Who ever is left behind plunges the toilet!" Joseph hollered out the car window.

Everyone raced for the silver Honda van. I grabbed an apple from the kitchen counter and hopped onto Johnny's back as he trudged out the house. He had forgotten to shave this morning, I noticed, so he looked like he was in his twenties rather than his teens.

"Stop looking at me." He smiled as he helped me down.

"I was doing no such thing." I gasped dramaticly.

I slide into the car and sat between Caleb and Derek.

"Everyone in?" Joseph questioned before starting the engine.

"Yes." We said in unision.

"Alright, let's-"

"Wait!" Kelly's musical voice called from the patio. "Wait for me."

Kelly skipped over to the car, her yellow floral dress swinging against her long legs. A series of rythmatic taps followed her steps as her purple heels clicked against the walkway.

"And I went for plain ol' decent?" I shook my head in feigned disappointment.

"That's Kelly for you." Derek chuckled from the passenger seat.

Johnny swung open the car door for Kelly and moved to make space.

"Everyone here?" Joseph asked with a small smile.

"Yes." We said in unision.

"Alright, let's hit the road."

Forks High school was an intimidating place, I must say. That butt load of confidence I had earlier flew out the window once Joseph pulled up to the school's curb. My stomach held a pained feeling, and I was almost positive the face I was making looked something on the lines of constipated.

I then realized I couldn't go through with this. My siblings emptied the vehicle with glowing confidence. I was honestly, sadly, envious of the cocky walk my brother Derek was sporting.

"Carly, chipmunk, why are you still here?" Joseph turned in his seat to face me.

I pulled my eyes away from the high school and looked into the eyes of my father. He was smiling softly, like he understood.

I sighed and scratched my cheek. "No reason."

"Would you prefer I walk you inside?" He offered.

I thought about it for a moment, though as I looked him over I noticed that he was still dressed in his robe. His usually slicked back hair was reaching out every which way and his hairy legs weren't fully covered by the robe. If I wanted to prevent talk of that possible event, I'd better prevent it from happening. Ever.

"No, I'm going." I concluded, pulling my bag over my shoulder and exiting the car.

"I love you." Joseph chuckled out of the car window.

"Love you." I mummbled as I trudged into the main office.

**Caleb's Point Of View (First Period)**

After receiving my schedule for the year I walked down the crowded main corridor. My locker was located at the end of the hall four lockers away from a girl's bathroom. I attempted to open my locker but the combination wasn't working.

"Hi," a gruff voice said behind me. "I'm Max."

I turned to see a tall lanky boy with long blond hair. He had a smile on his face.

"Hey, I'm Caleb." I greeted. "Did you want something?"

"No," he shook his head. "Just wanted to tell you that _that's my_ locker."

I frowned in confusion before looking over the locker number the main office gave me.

"Oh . . . well, then." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly and moved to open the locker next to his.

It swung open with grace, seeming to mock me.

Max clapped a hand onto the middle of my back with a laugh, "It happens to the best of us, man."

I laughed and closed my locker. "It was nice to meet you." I said as the first bell echoed through the halls.

"Hey, wanna sit with me at lunch?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, why not?"

**Kelly's Point Of View (Second Period)**

First period was an honest drag. It was my first day so I was stuck sitting in the back with a heap of make-up work. Biography wasn't one of my strong points and the questions I was given were, in little words, difficult.

Atleast, in second period, Gym, someone I was familiar with was there. Sarah Martinez, a family friend, sat beside me on the bleachers as the class participated in a game of dodgeball.

"I still can't get over the fact that you're back." Sarah gushed, squeezing me into another bone crushing embrace.

"I know . . . isn't it wonderful? I'll tell you one thing,"

"What?"

"The boys here are _much_ more cuter than the ones in New York." I chuckled, nudging Sarah as she averted her eyes from a gang of guys a few feet away.

**Derek's Point Of View (Third Period)**

My current class was Trig, and oh how I hated it. I got stuck in a seat next to some freak who chewed on the end of all his writing utensils. I now know who to avoid when I'm in need of a pencil.

Overall, the class was a real bother. There was this one girl behind me who, I'm quite possitive, insisted on poking my back every five seconds. I think the teacher called her Jessica. Though, who ever she was, she was annoying.

"Oops . . . I dropped my pencil." She cooed behind me, fingers twirling the ends of her hair, eyes fluttering uncontrollably.

The blond girl seated next to her looked at her in disgust.

I looked down at the purple pencil that landed beside my desk then looked back at her. "I think you dropped your pencil."

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "I know . . .can you maybe get it for me?"

I looked at her as if she was speaking a different language, looked back down at the pencil, then back. "Me no speakie English." I smirked.

I exited the class swiftly as the bell rang.

**Johnny's Point Of View (Lunch period)**

Some how, and I'm not really sure how, I managed to get myself seated at a lunch table full of _very _attractive girls. They looked at me as if I was a piece of meat. Not going to lie, they made me a bit self concious.

And, wow, were they a strange bunch. Two of the six, who sat across from me, would laugh at every joke I made. Even if it wasn't funny.

"Wow, is it hot in here or is it just me?" I chuckled awkwardly.

In my perifual view I could see one of the red heads scratch at the air beside me. This must be how Derek feels on a daily bases. Tragicly wonderful.

**Carly's Point Of View (Lunch Period)**

Thankfully the day went by quicker than I had expected. To most of the students here I was known as Derek's little sister and the "pretty girl with the hazel colored hair". It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Friends that I had years before consider me as just that. A returning, greatly missed friend. And even the people who disliked me then missed me when I was gone.

I had a smile on my face as I walked into the awfully crowded cafeteria. Looking over the colorful heads I easily spotted my siblings. Kelly was sitting at a table in the back of the cafe with the Martinez sisters; Derek sat with a couple of boys from the school's volleyball team; Johnny, who looked rather uncomfortable, sat with a group of girls who looked as if they walked off a fashion magazine; and Caleb was sitting with a tall blond boy and who looked to be his sister.

I chuckled at the "save me" look Johnny was giving me. I shook my finger and walked to the lunch line. All the worrying I've been doing has ruined my appettite; I grabbed an apple and a cup of pudding as I knew Joseph would scold me if he found out I hadn't eaten.

"That will be one dollar and fifteen cents, hon." The cashier smiled sweetly.

I handed her two dollars and searched the room for an empty table. I was found fruitless as every table was occupied. In the corner of my eyes I could see a pale hand waving up at the air.

"You with the hair!" The hand shouted over the many heads.

Course I wasn't going to look, I knew better. I wasn't going to be a part of some sick guys joke.

"Carly!" The hand called hesitantly.

I turned my head to one of the tables in the middle of the room. Standing from his seat was a baby faced blond. He smiled with success and waved his hand for me to come over. I looked down at the glossy floor and sighed internally before walking over to the small round table. I set my tray in the empty space between the blond and an angry faced brunette.

"Hello there, I'm Mike Newton-" He began to introduce.

"I know you." I chuckled to myself. "I mean, I knew you. Wow, you look . . . so . . . _different_."

He seemed surprised. "R-really? You remember me? Different as in what?"

"Different as in ugly. Now, be quiet." The boy seated across from me with slicked jet black hair waved him off.

"I'm Eric- the smart one - and these two lovely girls," he pointed to the angry faced brunette beside me and the tall girl next to him. "are Jessica and Angela."

"Angela, also someone I know." I smiled at her.

"I remember you from middle school, I can't believe you're back." She clapped her hands together.

"Oh yay, we have a pretty new friend." Jessica said sarcastically, picking at her food.

I frowned in confusion. Why this girl was being so snotty was beyond me.

"Well, it's great to meet you all. I'm Carly Eddesto, for the ones who don't know me."

Joseph was parked in the same spot he had parked in earlier in the day. His smiling, bearded, face was poking out of the car window as he waved to his children.

"My children, tell me about your day." He ordered once we entered the vehicle.

"Blissful," Kelly answered with a flip of her hair.

"Annoying," Derek frowned.

"Well . . . crowded," Johnny tilted his head to the side.

"I made a new friend," Caleb smiled proudly, high fiving Joseph.

"Carly, how was your day?" He looked at me from the rear view mirror.

"It was . . . calm."

"Great. I'm glad you guys had a nice day. I had one as well, thank you for asking." He smiled as he started the engine.

Sunset was nearing as everyone finished their early dinner of meat sandwhiches. We had all migrated into the living room to watch a football game Joseph had recorded last night.

"Dad, I'm bored." Kelly mummbled from her bowl of chips.

"How?" Derek questioned.

"Yeah, when there's a game on? How are you possibly bored?" Johnny frowned at his sister.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Caleb and I cheered.

"Alright, that's enough. You two," Joseph pointed a finger towards Kelly and I. "go get dressed and go to La Push."

"Why in the world would I want to go there?" Kelly asked. "Do you not know me at all?"

Joseph flicked her forehead. "There's a beach down at La Push."

I wasn't in the mood to go to a beach. Besides, I wasn't the one who had complained of my boredem. And, Joseph didn't even give me a choice of the matter.

"Then why am I still here?" Kelly stood from her seat on the couch.

"Oh, I don't know." Derek answered boredly.

"Move out the way!" Johnny called.

"Come on, Carls!" Kelly yanked me upstairs by my wrist. "I have something that I was dying to see you in."

"No, please, just let me wear my cozy - very warm - sweats?" I begged as she fished through her closet.

"No way, Carly." She threw a bundle of clothes onto her bed with a satisfied huff. "You're going to look amazing."


	2. Target on my dress

Chapter 2: Target on my dress

Joseph was nice enough to allow Kelly to drive his car down to La Push. I remembered La Push quite more than I did Forks. Joseph and my mother would always bring us over there after school for playdates and what not. Honestly, if I had a choice I would have moved onto the La Push reservation; the people who live there are much more interesting in my opinion. And, the amount of greenary is awfully calming.

"Say alright, say ok," Kelly sung off key to Vanessa Hudgens song _Say Ok. _"Will you stick with me through what ever?"

It's nice to know she was enjoying herself.

"Carls, smile! And stop slouching, you're ruining your hair." She slapped my arm.

I sat, slouched in the passenger seat with a face of pure hatred towards Kelly. She made me wear one of her stupid high priced sun dresses, and not that I don't like dresses, I just don't like being Kelly's guinea pig. Maybe if she had allowed me to wear what I wanted I would be in a chipper mood.

"Shut up, Kelly." I growled.

"Ooh, I'm so afraid." She said sarcasticly as she pulled into the beach parking lot. "Get out the car."

"No." I frowned at the dashboard, arms crossed tightly against my chest.

"Carly," Kelly warned.

"No,"

"Do not make me drag you out."

"I don't want to be here; there are people down there."

"Exactly! Conversate with the unknown."

"No." I finalized.

**Jacob's Point Of View (Beach)**

Embry, Quil and I had earlier decided to visit First beach after school for our annual "I dare you" game. At the moment I was finishing off a dozen of hotdogs dressed in fluff. I could feel my stomach rumble angerily as I stomached the last hotdog. Embry cheered victoriously as he collected a ten dollar bill from Quil. Quil kicked his foot at the sand and waved him off.

"Let's just see if he can keep it down." He muttered.

"Five dollars and a weeks laundry, he does." Embry betted.

"You're on." Quil took Embry's hand and forcefully shook.

In the distance the faint shouts of two girls could be heard from the beach parking lot. I looked over to the source of the voices and saw two girls struggling next to a silver honda. The tallest one, the blondie, was pulling on the tan limbs of the girl in the car. I shoved the bickering boys shoulders beside me and pointed towards the strange scene.

"Cat fight!" Quil hollered, jumping up and down with excitement.

I laughed out loud as the tall one scooped the small one out of the van, dragging her open toed heels against the gravel. In the corner of my eyes I could see Embry point the camera we used for the dares towards the girls.

"Stop acting like a child and walk!" The tall one shouted, pointing to the slope that led to the beach.

The small one yelled out in frustration and trudged down the slope, the tall one following closely behind with a victorious smile. As the two girls got closer I frowned in concentration as I tried to remember where I'd seen their faces.

"Hey guys, I'm Kelly Eddesto." The tall one waved.

"You new around here?" Quil questioned.

"Yeah," she fluttered her eyelashes. "my sister and I -"

"I'm her sister by the way."

"Hi." I greeted in a faint voice.

What was wrong with me? Embry was looking at me with a huge grin, mocking me.

"Hey," her cheeks rose into smile.

Embry aimed the camera towards the two of us and began to monologue.

"And the mighty lion targets his prey," he whispered.

"Is he okay?" Kelly frowned as she looked over Embry.

"Yeah . . . I think. It's easier if you just ignore him." Quil dismissed. "I'm Quil."

"Quil?"

"Yeah, Ateara."

"You're Billy Black's kid, right?" She questioned.

"N-no." He scratched his head. "I'm Quil Ateara's kid."

"Oh, I must be thinking of someone else."

I hesitantly raised my hand. "I think that's me you're thinking about."

"He's internally flattered by the way." Embry chuckled.

"Shut up, Embry."

"Ateara . . . I think I know your dad." The short girl piped, eyes glowing as she looked over the appearance of Quil.

Quil's features suddenly brightened after she said that. "Really? How?"

"My dad, Joseph Eddesto, was friends with him way back." She said in a matter of fact tone. "I remember hanging out with a miniture him every Christmas and Thanksgiving."

"Pigtails with the singing voice!" Quil shouted excitedly.

"King Quil rejoices the return of a lost friend." Embry said to the camera.

"You're Jace Black, right?" Kelly asked, arms crossed against her chest in an attempt to block the cold.

"Jacob." I corrected.

"Jacob Black." Kelly smiled. "You look . . . bigger."

"All those christmas wishes have really made a difference." Embry clapped my shoulder.

"Um, don't tell me the name," Quil paced. "Carla!" He shouted.

"Eh," she tilted her body to the side.

"Not Carla. Okay, I got this."

"I am your host Embry Call, welcome back to the Kelly and Jacob show!"

"Carly." I said as I smirked at the frustrated look on Quil's face. "Her name is Carly; I remembered that because we used to go on fishing trips together."

Carly smiled wide as she remembered the memories from years ago. "Caleb, my brother, and I would sleep over your house every chance we got."

"I remember that one time we snuck out the house in the middle of the night to play spies-" I laughed.

"And we got locked out; Billy found us curled up under your window."

"You crazy kids." Embry chuckled.

"I've missed you . . . a lot." Carly confessed.

I smiled happily. Suddenly I had this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Jake, you alright?" Embry asked slowly, frowning as he pointed his handheld camera in my face.

"Course he isn't." Quil grinned evily, resting a hand on my shoulder.

Before I could turn my head away I was tossing the eaten hotdogs on the front of Carly's dress.

**Carly's Point Of View**

I was suddenly thankful Kelly made me come down here today; if she hadn't I would have never found my forgotten friends. I was mentally kicking myself for forgetting them in the first place.

"Course he isn't." Quil grinned evily, resting a hand on Jacob's shoulder.

He did look a bit green, I noted. And with the blink of an eye Jacob went from smiling to throwing up on Kelly's dress I wore.

"Oh, sick!" Quil gagged from beside him.

"This is _so _going on Youtube." Embry snickered to himself.

"Oh god!" were the last words that came out of Quil's mouth before he threw up on my dress.

I stood there, disgusted. I could feel the tears gathering in the corners of my eyes as I snuck a peek of the mess at my feet. It was a mix of yellow and orange chunks, and what looked to be hotdogs.

"Carly . . . I am _so _sorry." Jacob whispered.

I could no longer handle the smell or sight; before I could stop myself I puked into the small pile.

"Alright, we need to get you out of this dress, okay?" Kelly stepped behind me and unzipped the back of the dress.

"Do we like . . . leave?" Embry questioned.

"Um, yes. You leave." Kelly nodded.

"Just me?"

"No, all three of you."

"Okay." Quil said softly. "Sorry Carly."

"Jacob, can I borrow your hoodie for now?" Kelly asked, extending her hand out to the teen.

"Yeah, course." He said as he slipped out of it, handing it to her waiting hand.

"Thank you." Kelly waited for the three to walk away before she slide the dress off.

I shivered as the cool ocean air smacked my bare skin.

"Here, Carls, put this on." Kelly opened the huge hoodie for me to slide my arms in.

I did as she told me.

**Embry's Point Of View**

"I got the goodies, boys." I announced as I shut off my camera.

"What does that mean?" Quil asked as he trudged up the slope.

"Who knows," Jacob sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I think she hates me."

"I would hate you if I were her."

"Gee, Quil, thanks for making me feel better." Jacob shook his head in disbelief.

"She probably hates _both_ of you." I thought aloud.

The two boys tackled me to the gravel covered ground with great force before sprinting off to the reservation.

**Caleb's Point Of View (Kitchen)**

"So . . . that's how you know a girl likes you?" I asked Derek carefuly.

I couldn't help but feel the advice he was giving me was wrong. Course, I couldn't ask dad, he was taking a nap and Johnny was in the middle of a shower.

"Yep." He nodded, running a hand through his shiny black hair. "It's the easiest way to know."

I nodded my head in understanding. "Okay, thanks."

"No problem, bro." He patted my shoulder and stood from his seat at the kitchen table, he walked into the living room.

"I think I'll just head to bed." The hushed voice of my sister, Carly, echoed through the front hall.

I stood from my seat and walked over to my two sisters. They looked like they had just witnessed a car crash.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing," Kelly said quickly. "now go away."

I looked over to Carly and noticed that she looked a bit sickly. Her usually tamed hair was sticking up every which way; dark rings shaded the skin under her eyes. The last time I'd seen her this way was when . . . .

_"Mom died," _Carly thought, eyes locking to mine.

_"Yeah." _I thought back.

Her right eyebrow twitched as she looked away.

"Are you guys having a conversation in your heads without me?" Kelly whined.

I snickered and shook my head. Kelly hummed, satisfied, nodded once, and walked down the hall to her room.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked her.

"No. I'd like to go to my room now."

"Oh, okay. 'Night."

As she walked down the hall I noticed what she was wearing.

_"Don't ask," _Carly sighed before she closed her bedroom door.

**Jacob's Point Of View (Living room)**

An hour after Quil and Embry went home Billy knocked on my door. I pushed myself off my bed and opened the door. Billy smiled up at me from his wheelchair.

"Hey, son," he murmmered.

"Hey," I greeted. "Did you want something?"

"Yes, you know that girl you boys were talking about before?"

"Yeah, what of her?"

"Well, the Eddesto family use' tah be very close tah me, back when the family was whole." He explained, scratching his wrinkled cheek.

"Back when they were 'whole'?" I questioned.

"When Mrs. Eddesto was alive and well."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, but, like I was sayin' - you should invite her to the lil' get together the reservation is having for the teens."

"No one goes to those." I chuckled.

"Your friend Quil does."

"Because his dad makes him; besides all he does is eat there."

"Well, if I wanted to make it right with some one, I would do that." Billy said, hands raised in the air. "Sweet dreams, son."

"You too."

I closed the door and hopped onto my bed. Billy was right, I thought as I stared up at my ceiling. If I wanted Carly to forget what I did to her, maybe I _should_ invite her to the party.

**Carly's Point Of View**

To be honest, I was tramatized by the earlier event that occured on the beach. I've never been barfed on by two attractive boys.

_"You what?!" _Caleb thought loudly.

I mentally slapped myself. _"You know that thing called privacy?"_ I asked him.

_"Yeah, what of it?" _He scoffed.

I rolled my eyes and tucked my blanket around me.

_"Did you punch them?" _He asked.

_"Goodnight, Caleb."_

I woke up the next morning aware that I was still dressed in Jacob's hoodie. I tugged it off and threw it under my bed.


End file.
